Jon Bernthal
| Geboren = 20. September 1976 | Geburtsort = Washington, D.C., Vereinigte Staaten | Rolle = Shane Walsh | Status = Rolle beendet }} Jonathan Edward „Jon“ Bernthal (* 20. September 1976 in Washington, D.C., Vereinigte Staaten) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben Jon Bernthal wurde in Washington, D.C. geboren und wuchs dort auf, wo er die Sidwell Friends School absolvierte. Danach studierte er am Skidmore College, gefolgt vom Tschechow-Kunsttheater, in Moskau, Russland, wo er auch professionelles Baseball in der europäischen Profi-Baseball-Föderation spielte. Danach absolvierte er das Institute for Advanced Theater Training am American Repertory Theater in Cambridge (Massachusetts). Bei dem zur Harvard University gehörenden Theater machte Jon Bernthal 2002 schließlich seinen Master of Fine Arts. Nachdem Bernthal seine Baseballkarriere beendet hatte, begeisterte er sich für den Kampfsport Boxen und wurde so zu einem Hobbyboxer. Jon Bernthal ist der Sohn von Joan Lurie und Eric Lawrence „Rick“ Bernthal, der von Beruf Anwalt bei Latham & Watkins ist. Sein Großvater väterlicherseits Murray Bernthal war Musiker und auch Produzent. Er hat zwei Brüder (Nicholas Matthew Bernthal und Thomas Bernthal) und seine Familie ist jüdischer Abstammung, die von München auswanderte. Insgesamt reicht Bernthals Ahnenstamm zurück bis nach Österreich, Russland, Polen und Litauen. Er ist der Cousin von Adam Schlesinger und mit der Nichte von Kurt Angle verheiratet. Bernthal hat mit Erin Angle zwei Söhne und eine Tochter (* August 2011, * Februar 2013, * Februar 2015). Zurzeit lebt er mit seiner Familie in Venice in Los Angeles. 2011 gründete Jon zusammen mit seinem Bruder Nicholas die Non-Profit-Organisation Drops Fill Buckets. Karriere Seit seinem Abschluss im Jahr 2002 trat er in mehr als 30 regionalen und Off-Broadway-Theaterstücken auf, darunter viele mit seiner eigenen preisgekrönten Theatergruppe Fovea Floods. Unter anderem war Bernthal an Theatern in Los Angeles, New York City, Portland (Maine) und Washington, D.C. engagiert. So spielte er zum Beispiel die Hauptrolle des Arturo Ui in dem Theaterstück Der aufhaltsame Aufstieg des Arturo Ui von Bertolt Brecht am Portland Stage Company Theater. Weiters war er in L.A. am Rogue Machine Theatre und am Geffen Playhouse tätig. In New York wirkte er an der Signature Theatre Company in einigen Stücken mit sowie am Studio Theatre in seiner Geburtsstadt Washington. Jon Bernthals Filmkarriere begann 2002 mit dem Film Mary/Mary, in dem er die Hauptrolle des Manny spielte. Ebenfalls wirkte er 2002 in der TV-Serie Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier mit. Darauf folgten einige weitere Gastauftritte in verschiedenen Fernsehserien wie How I Met Your Mother, Boston Legal, Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden und Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Von 2006 bis 2007 spielte er in der CBS-Sitcom The Class mit. Hier spielte Bernthal die Rolle des Duncan Carmello, wo er erste Bekanntheit in der Öffentlichkeit erlangte. 2006 verkörperte Jon Bernthal eine Nebenrolle in dem Film World Trade Center sowie 2007 in dem Liebesdrama The Air I Breathe – Die Macht des Schicksals. Darauf folgte eine weitere Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie Eastwick und die Nebenrolle des Al Capone in dem Spielfilm Nachts im Museum 2 mit Ben Stiller als Hauptdarsteller im Jahre 2009. Im März 2010 bekam er eine Hauptrolle in der TV-Serie The Walking Dead, der Adaption des gleichnamigen Comics, die von Frank Darabont umgesetzt wurde. Durch die für den Golden Globe Award nominierte Serie erlangte Jon Bernthal große Bekanntheit in der Filmindustrie. Nach seinem Abgang aus der Fernsehserie 2012 hatte er in der darauffolgenden Staffel noch einmal einen Gastauftritt. Danach verkörperte Bernthal zwei Hauptrollen in den Filmen Snitch – Ein riskanter Deal und Zwei vom alten Schlag. Nachdem Frank Darabont wegen Differenzen mit dem Sender AMC The Walking Dead verlassen hatte, entwickelte er die Fernsehserie Mob City, die im Dezember 2013 Premiere feierte. Hierbei engagierte Darabont Jon Bernthal für die Hauptfigur des Joe Teague. Im selben Jahr war Bernthal auch in Martin Scorseses The Wolf of Wall Street in einer Nebenrolle zu sehen. 2014 folgte für ihn eine weitere Hauptrolle neben Brad Pitt, Shia LaBeouf, Logan Lerman und Michael Peña in dem Kriegsfilm Herz aus Stahl. Im Jahre darauf spielte er diverse Nebenrollen, unter anderem in dem Independent-Film Ich und Earl und das Mädchen, sowie in den Filmen We Are Your Friends und dem Krimi-Thriller Sicario des Regisseurs Denis Villeneuve mit Emily Blunt in der Hauptrolle. Außerdem war er in der von HBO produzierten Miniserie Show Me a Hero zu sehen. Bernthal übernahm außerdem 2016 die Rolle des Punishers in der Serie Marvel’s Daredevil. Ein Spin-off zu der Serie, das sich nur seiner Rolle widmet, startete im November 2017 unter dem Titel Marvel’s The Punisher. Auszeichnungen * 2011 Nominierung: Scream Award Beste Breakout-Performance in The Walking Dead * 2014 Nominierung: Gold Derby Award Bestes Ensemble für The Wolf of Wall Street * 2014 Nominierung: Seattle Film Critics Award Bestes Ensemble für The Wolf of Wall Street Weblinks * Jon Bernthal in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) en:Jon Bernthal Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 2 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 9